You called?
by Unyu
Summary: Riku called Sora over at his house. What happens? 1x1 Lime, Yaoi SoraRiku /unfinished but I'm not finishing it


Keyblade - Sora says:

"Riku...Why'd you want me to come over?" Sora spoke as he climbled in through the window of Riku's room.

Riku~* says:

Riku walked over to the window to help Sora in. "Why not?" He poke huskly as the silver haired boy pinned one of Sora's hands to the wall.

Keyblade - Sora says:

"Riku!" Sora blushed lightly as he felt the wall behind his back. He already lost before the battle had begun. "But...We can't..." Sora looked away, averting his eyes.

Riku~* says:

"Why not?" Riku asked again as his other hand gently brought Sora's chin to look at him. "Do you not want to?" He asked softly as his lips softly touched the brown haired boys for only a moment.

Keyblade - Sora says:

Sora trembled as he felt Riku's lips lightly touch his. "Well...it's not like..that..." His voice trailed on. Sora looking into Riku's eyes and he moved forward slightly, his lips meeting Riku's.

Riku~* says:

Riku smirked into the kiss as his free hand dropped down, slowly unzippening Sora's jacket. He moved them quietly, never breaking the kiss to the bed.

Keyblade - Sora says:

Sora followed willingly. Deepening the kiss, his tongue begged for entry into Riku's mouth.

Riku~* says:

The silver haired boy opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sora in. His tongue played with Sora's as he layed him down onto the bed, Finally breaking the kiss.

Keyblade - Sora says:

Sora's hand reached up, gently tugging on Riku's jacket as his was removed from his body as well as his shirt.

Riku~* says:

Riku quickly removed his jacket and shirt, as he looked down onto Sora's milky skin. He smirked as he leaned down, kissing his neck, then his collarbone down to his chest.

Keyblade - Sora says:

A quiet moan escaped Sora's lips as he felt Riku's warm lips on his skin. Every place that Riku kissed felt hot. Softly, he pulled Riku back up for another kiss, his fingers tangling into his silver hair.

Riku~* says:

Riku's cold fingers lightly trailed on Sora's warm skin, deepening the kiss as his tongue entered Sora's mouth playfully.

Keyblade - Sora says:

A chill ran down his spin as Riku drew small figures across his skin. Another small moan came from his mouth as Riku touched his body.

Riku~* says:

Riku moved his hands lower as he broke the kiss. Panting, he slowly began to unzip the other's pants.

Keyblade - Sora says:

Sora looked up at Riku when the kiss was broken, panting. His hand took hold of Riku's hand before he could unzip him fully. "Riku...." Sora blushed turning his head away.

Riku~* says:

"I'll be gentle..." Riku gently nuzzled Sora's neck as he removed his hand. He continued to unzip the others pants until his pants were entierly removed.

Keyblade - Sora says:

Sora looked away blushing. Riku was watching him, looking at his bare skin. He turned back reaching up to Riku's face, pulling him in for another gentle kiss.

Riku~* says:

The silver haired boy returned the soft kiss. It was just like Sora to be so gentle. Riku's hand trailed slowly down from his chest to the boxers which stood in his way. Instead, his hand gently rubbed the fabric between Sora's legs, as he smirked into the kiss.

Keyblade - Sora says:

Sora breathed hotly as Riku's hands trailed over him. He flinched a bit as Riku touched him where he hadn't been touched before. The brown haired boy moaned as he moved underneith Riku a bit.

Riku~* says:

Riku's hands continued to rub between the others legs, was he watched Sora wiggle underneith him. His lips kissed the bare skin on Sora's chest. Riku used the tip of his tongue trailing it lightly over the boy's chest, leaving a thin trail of hot saliva behind. He gently blew on his body as the cool breath would send chills down his spine.

Keyblade - Sora says:

Sora continued to moan as Riku touched him. His body felt so hot. He felt Riku's tongue on his skin as a small blow of cold air hit his skin, making him shiver a bit. Riku had taken over his body already. He was panting at the moment and wanted Riku to touch him more.


End file.
